1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, relates to an electrical connector assembly for connection to a fuel injector on an engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are known in the art for various purposes. One type of connector is a fuel injector connector, which is provided inside of an engine compartment to connect electrical wires from a fuel injector controller to a fuel injector or actuator associated with the fuel injector. A fuel injector connector must make and retain a secure and reliable electrical connection amidst vibrations and movements caused by an operating engine and moving motor vehicle, as well as the heat and pressure of an internal combustion engine. The difficulty of making a secure and reliable connection is magnified in heavy transport and diesel engine applications such as truck, bus, construction, etc. vehicles.
In the prior art, one common way of making an electrical connection is by use of stud terminals on the fuel injector (or actuator) that engage ring or spade terminals on the electrical wires. The ring or spade terminals are fitted over the stud terminals and capped by stud fasteners or nuts. Torque is applied to the stud fasteners to secure the connection. A special tool is typically required for this operation. This method of making the connection has several disadvantages. Multiple parts and significant time and effort are required to make the connection. The stud fasteners may be dropped and lost during assembly, and may break off after a period of operation.
Other prior art connectors use a mating receptacle and plug pair to complete an electrical connection. The security and reliability of such a connection is dependent on the fit between the receptacle and plug. If the fit is too loose, the plug may move inside or fall out of the receptacle in response to engine and vehicle vibration and movement. If the fit is too tight, the heat and pressure on the receptacle and plug may lead to deformation and failure of the connection.